Adventure: A Wedding and a Funeral
Background High above the murky waters of Loch Nathair, Ayara, Queen of the grand floating castle of Locthwain, is preparing for her 463rd wedding. Centuries ago, her husband Sir Konrad Grimme ventured into the Heartwise, a magical portal of mysterious origin that whisks you away to the thing you desire most. His mission was to retrieve the Queen's prized possession, the Cauldron of Destiny, from the evil fey who had stolen it. He failed, and the portal closed twenty four hours later without him. Now every year, during a grand festival, she marries the brave heroes who venture into the portal in her name, so that on their return, they will be rewarded with the Queen's titles, lands, and riches. But if the portal should close after the day's celebration, they are presumed dead and a given a lord's funeral. The portal opens at the stroke of midnight, and the evening's festivities have already begun. The Wedding Festival Before the Heartwise opens, a grand celebration is held in the Great Hall of Castle Locthwain. Various socialites, party animals, and hopeful adventurers have gathered there to feast, make merry, and wed the Queen Ayara. "From wall to wall, the court of Castle Locthwain is festooned with decorative streamers and floral arrangements. At the far end, Queen Ayara soaks up the attention of her courtiers, waiting for the Heartwise to open at midnight. On a long table that spans the entirety of the Great Hall, succulent roasts and steaming pies are being heartily consumed by the festival crowd. A line of dancers has formed in front of tonight's entertainment, a group of traveling bards. In a corner of the hall, a small commotion seems to have broken out." Queen Ayara The Queen is delightedly entertaining her close courtiers, but a DC 15 insight ability check will reveal she is disgusted by the noblemen and women, who she considers children due to their young ages. She will jump at the chance to change the subject if something interesting should present itself. Feast The magnificent feast is uncharacteristic for Locthwain, which is a mostly poor, wretched land. A DC 20 arcana or perception check will reveal the food is not at all grand, and is more typical lower class food disguised with an illusion spell. If this information is revealed, the party-goers will chastise them for ruining the fun. Dance Floor A group of bards called the Nightingales is serenading the crowd, and a rich older couple is struggling to get the moves right. If they are helped with a DC 12 performance ability check, they will thank them and ask if they are one of the suitors tonight, in which case they will gift them a Superior Healing potion. Commotion In one corner of the hall, a circle has formed around a hairy halfling man and his pet, a boar. The halfling is loudly boasting and taunting the surrounding folk, who look to be adventurers trying for the queen's hand. He loudly proclaims, "First thing I'm gonna do is slit the throat of anyone who comes in after me! Heed my warning you scoundrels! I'm not working together with any of ya's!" If the players approach, he will call them out (because he sees them as the most threatening) and challenge them to a boast-off by launching insults. They can best him by succeeding on three Deception, Intimidation, Performance, or Sleight of Hand ability checks before he does. Some potential lines: * "Your wrists are so thin I could use yer ulna as a toothpick!" * "Your so scrawny ghouls ask you for dietin' advice!" * "I could rip your shield in half with my teeth!" * "Nice bow! Wouldn't want yer pitched delicate fingers anywhere near a real weapon!" * "I once slayed a serpent so big it could swallow a ship whole! I slashed meself out from inside the beast's stomach!" * "I was born in a hurricane, and the winds died out as I took my first breath!" * "I could hit a bandit's bastard son between the eyes from 600 paces!" If the party bests him, an adventurer who is scared out of his boots says his thanks for shutting up the oaf, and gives them a healer's kit. Grey Mouse Meanwhile, Grey Mouse will be checking everyone's pockets for anything useful, or simply to make her competitor's less prepared for the trial. A passive score or DC 15 perception check will notice her thieving as she conspicously bumps into people, at which point she will try to escape. If caught, she will spill her sob story, and if even that doesn't work, she will offer some stolen goods for her release: A scroll of darkness, a scroll of spider climb, and a potion of healing. "At the stroke of midnight, the bronze ring near Queen Ayara bursts into life, spilling dazzling light upon the hall. Ayara turns to the crowd: 'The time has come! Who among you will captivate my heart? Who among you will retrieve my prize? Step forward!' Taggert spills out onto her feet. 'I'll be a donkey's arse if I'm not the one to bring back the Cauldron, your grace.' He flashes a menacing scowl towards the crowd, who nervously stay back. Grey Mouse silently walks foward and curtsy's almost imperceptibly. With these rings are fates are bound together. Return with the Cauldron, and you shall be royalty! Now go! You hurl through a nightmarish kaleidoscope of colors towards your destination. But somewhere in the distance you hear a tittering voice: 'Is it that time of year already? Eeheeheeheee!' You feel the portal's magic begin to fray, and you are plunged into darkness.